iAm in love with you
by NoH8-make-a-rainbow
Summary: When Sam's mother dies, she has to live with her father in Seattle, who she hates. But when she meets Freddie Benson, her life gets a little more interesting.
1. Meeting Freddie

"Pamela Puckett will be missed" My mom had died of Lung Cancer, and everyone was at her funeral right now. I sat down on a bench as I watched my relatives go inside. I sat there, alone, while everyone but my father was inside. He walked over and sat next to me, and helf my hand.

"Its gonna be alright, Sam" I didn't like my father, because he abandoned us for some slutty woman half his age, but I really needed someone to hold my hand, so I was just pretending to like him at that moment.

"You ready to go?" I looked down and nodded my head.  
He stood up, and said, "Just come to the car whenever you're ready."

"OK." He left, and I just sat there for about 5 minutes

I went into my dads truck, and put in my headphones.

"Ready?"

"Yep. Take me to this hell you call Seattle."

"Sam, listen.. I know you don't wanna be with me, and you're still getting over your moms death.. But-" I turned up the music on my iPod and drained his voice out as he lectured me.

"Sam, wake up.." I slowly woke up from my nap.

"What?"

"We're here."

"Oh." I went to the back of the truck and got my bag, while my dad got the rest of my bags and led me to a room with a black-and-white theme. Black and white drapes, bedsheets...

"This used to be your room when you were little. If you don't like it I could always re-decorate it if you want. I'm gonna leave you to unpack." He left the room and closed the door. About 15minutes after he left the room, there was a knock at the door and I heard a woman's voice. Did my dad have a girlfriend? I walked over, and I felt relieved. It was just an old woman.

"Sam, this is Marissa, and her son Freddie. You'll be going to school with him tomorrow" I shook Marissa's hand and looked at the boy. Cupid just bit my ass. He had perfect skin, hazel eyes and brown hair. I could tell he was a nerd on account of his striped polo shirt and gay khaki shorts. But, I guess I could adjust to that.. Depending on his nerdiness.

"Sam.."

"oh, sorry.. I just dazed off for a sec. What were you saying?"

"I was saying that you will be taking the bus with Freddie tomorrow."

"Oh.. OK."

"See you tomorrow, Sam. Nice meeting you."

"You too." I smiled. I can't wait

**A/N: This sucks.. But it'll probably get better. Review! :D**


	2. He has a girlfriend?

**A/N: OMG! Thank you all soo much for all the attention iAm in love with you has gotten so far :) I'm just getting used to having a lot of reviews/Story alerts, cuz my total drama fanfic, My Surprise, hasn't gotten many and its been awhile since I've gotten reviews x[ Horrible, right? Well, I don't wanna make the Authors Note turn into a 'Feel bad for Sami' Note.. Sooo on with the story! : )**

As I walked to the bus stop, which seemed 2 miles away rather than across the street, I thought about Freddie. God, he's cute **[A/N: Wtf.. This is so corny. Sorry about that ._.] **I sat down on the bench next to Freddie.

"Hey."

"Hi."

Awkward silence.

"So... When does the bus usually come here?"

"About 20 minutes.. I usually come 5 minutes before it comes, but my mom asked me to come early today, cuz its your first day and stuff."

"Thats nice of her." For about 15 minutes, we rambled on about Ridgeway, and I basicly told him all about myself in about 15 minutes. Suddenly, a whore with black hair came over by us, and Freddie gave her a peck on the lips and put his arm around her as she sat next to him.  
"Carly.. This is Sam, Bill's daughter."

"Nice to meet you! Freddie's told me all about you."

I faked a smile. "You too."

They turned around, and I frowned. Freddie never mentioned to me anything about a girlfriend.. But whatever. I'm Sam Puckett. I can get him, single or not, charms or not.. Freddie Benson will be mine. He'll be freaking mine. Just you wait.

**Suspenseee! :) Review! :D**


	3. IMPORTANT UPDATE!

Hi, amazing readers! :) You have reached an icarlyfanatic101's fanfiction story.. She has sprained her wrist and its hard to type-

WAIT! Lemme explain to you guys what happened:

Ok, so I was at this state park, and I had on rollerblades.. And note that these rollerblades are off-balanced and a little broken on the front right. And the sidewalk was reeaally bumpy. Anyways, so I was rollerblading and I fell and went unconsious.. Yes, I fainted because I sprained my wrist. I'm sooo overlydramatic. Well, my doctor thinks its cuz of the reaction to pain.. And yeah, when it all happened, I could barely breath. Just soo scary. So I went to the hospital, and I had an x-ray and a ct [pronounced cat] scan just to make sure i didnt have any damage to my head, even though I didnt land on my head. Well, everything seemed normal, and all I had was a sprain.. Soo the reason I'm telling you all this is because its really hard to type with a splint on me.. Or as I like to call it, 'robot arm' (; So for a couple days I'll be on hiatus.. For now, I'd love it if you could all wish me well! :) And I'm going for a blood test tomorrow.. I have a huge phobia of doctors, hospitals, etc.. So wish me luck! (: I have some little notes for some of my stories:

MY SURPRISE: I have a chapter for that.. I just gotta upload it.

ACROSS THE UNIVERSE: havent gotten a single review/story alert for it :( makes me sooo sad.

iAM IN LOVE WITH YOU: Thank you for the constant reviews and story alerts for this! :D

TOTAL DRAMA ARTS: While I'm on hiatus, I reeeaaally need more entries. Just maybe 5-6 girls, but A LOT of boys.. Only have about 4 entries for dudes.. So yeah. Send in some boy applications! (:

I really hope my wrist gets better.. I love you all enough to type out this letter for all of my stories! Thank you, and get well notes are greatley appriciated:)

-Sami


	4. First day of School

After walking to the office to get my stuff, I walked into the school with Freddie and Carly. It was really small, to be honest. It had a water fountain, stairs and lockers. Wow. This is such a shitty school.

"And, this is our school."

"Looks like crap."

He laughed. "Yeah, it is." A short, nerdy looking boy came up to Freddie.

"Where have you been? We have a mathletes emergency meeting, remember?"

"Ahh, chizz! Sam, I gotta go. Carly can show you around." Whoopedoo. Lets party. He kissed that skunkbag and ran off with the nerd.

"So, this is my locker over here.." She pointed me to a locker next to the office.

"Lemme see your schedule." She grabbed the paper from my hands.

"Oh, awesome! Your locker's next to mine! I know we'll be great friends. And we have a lot of classes together. That's great!" Kill me. Now.

"Yeah.." I started fiddling with the lock, and after opening it, I put my stuff in my locker and slammed the locker door. A stupid authority man person walked up to us.

"Who slammed that locker?" He asked us.

"I did."

"Sam, you don't wanna mess with him." I shooed her off with my hand.

"What's your name?"

"Sam Puckett, what's it to you?"

"You must be new.. Next time you do that its automatic detention!"

"Kay." He walked away. "who was that?" I asked Carly.

"Thats Mr. Howard, the meanest teacher in school. Well, not as mean as Ms. Briggs."

"Pfft. I can handle them.. I was totally badass in my old school. I've been to juvi 3 times."

"Impressive." The bell started ringing, and everyone started leaving.

"Come on, lets get to class." She took my arm and lead me to class, which was right next to our lockers.

"Who's this girl?" She pointed to me.

"This is Sam, our new student." I handed her the papers the office gave her, and she read through them.

"Sam, you may sit right in front of my desk." She must've read my very long and descriptive permanent record.. Whatever. I shrugged and sat there. Somebody behind me tapped me.

"Wha-" It was Freddie! "Oh, hey!"

"Hey! Watch out for this teacher, she's a pain in the ass."

"Kay."

"Sam, turn around!" Everyone stared at me. Freaks.

"Everyone, this is our new student Sam Puckett, who came here all the way from Ontario to be with us. Ok, now on with our lesson-" Ugh! This teacher is so annoying, and I've only been here for like, 2 minutes. I raised my hand, and she called on me.

"Can I go to the bathroom?"

"Sure, why not?" I got up and left. I didn't really have to go, I just wanted to roam around. As I was walking, I saw a shirtless boy with his head stuck in the trash can. I walked up to him.

"Yo, shirtless boy! What's your name?"

"Gibby! Now get me outta here!" I quickly pulled him out, and he started running away. Pfft. Freak. I really hate this school.. Kill me now. If it wasn't for Freddie, I wouldn't be here..

**A/N: LAME ALERT! LAME ALERT! I hate this soo much.. -.- It'll get better next chapter, I promise :D**

**-Sami**


End file.
